Brother's Revenge
by Sailor Mystic
Summary: Sammy has finally returned to Earth after being missing for years, but he is not the same. Can NeoQueen Serenity, with the help of her daughter, save her beloved brother? Or will the evil in him be far too strong?


**Brother's Revenge**

CHAPTER ONE: THE LETTER 

**It has been many years since the war between the Earth and the Moon. Such a mighty clash of titans had never been seen before, and has not been seen since. However, another clash of a different sort is about to happen, and the lives of all of the Royal Families are about to change forever….**

"**Mama, when will I become a lady like you?"**

**"Oh, precious one, you still have many years to go. Do not be in a hurry to grow up. Enjoy your childhood, that is my gift to you. The Sailor Scouts and I fought hard to bring peace to this world so that all children may grow up without fear, and especially so that our children could grow up without having to become Scouts before they are adults."**

**"But Mama, wouldn't becoming a Scout help me to become a lady like you did?"**

**"Yes Rini, but it is not worth the pain and fighting you must go through. It is better for you to wait longer to be a lady, then for you to become a Scout to become a lady quicker."**

**"Mama, can I please start training? I don't mean becoming an actual Scout, but I want to learn how to fight."**

**"You will learn all to soon sweetie, please don't rush it!"**

**"Yes Mama."**

**"Queen Serenity, there is a letter from the Queen of Mercury for you. The envelope says it is urgent, and it has been delivered by the Princess of Mercury herself."**

**"Oh, dear, Rini, please finish the cookies."**

**"Yes Mama."**

**Little did Queen Serenity know that her curious daughter followed her. They walked through the palace to a small room where the Princess of Mercury, who was slightly older than Rini, sat waiting the Queen.**

**"Princess Amelia, what is wrong? Why do you bring me a letter from your mother? Please do not tell me that Ami is sick."**

**"Mom is fine, my Queen. I thank you for seeing me so soon. The letter is not necessary. I know everything it contains. My mom told me in case I would lose the letter. Mom has detected a new Enemy rising in power. It showed up about a year ago. All of the other princesses and I have began our Scout training because of it. We have all received our powers as 'mini scouts' so that the original scouts still have their powers. Mother believes that all of your powers, and all of ours, are needed to get rid of this new Enemy. We have delayed telling you because of your determination to let Rini grow up a normal little girl. However, Mom now believes that if our power is going to be enough, Rini must start training now. I am sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, Aunt Serenity, but I was the only one Mom trusted with this information."**

**"I understand, Amelia. Please, return home and continue with your training. If your mother is right, we will need all of the power we can get. Oh, and please thank her for delaying as long as possible. I guess now Rini will get her wish of becoming a Scout so that she can become a lady quicker. I wish I could have waited, but I guess I can't. I'll perform the ceremony giving her the powers of Sailor Mini Moon tomorrow night. I'll go ahead and have Endymion train her a little today about fighting with a sword. Good lord, she is only 12! She is younger than I was when I received my powers, but I have no choice. Farewell Princess, and tell Queen Ami to keep me posted as regularly as she can. Oh… and um, have her send out the word that there will be a ball here on Earth three weeks from now to celebrate all of you getting your powers. Everyone must be there, it will be so good to see all of my friends together again."**

**"As you wish my Queen, tell Princess Rini I said hi."**

**"There is no need for that because she followed me here. She has heard everything and is no doubt delighted that she shall start her training. You may come out now my precious one."**

**"How'd you know Mama? I made sure I was really quiet!"**

**"Why, I shall always know when you are near! Goodbye Amelia."**

**"Bye Amelia!"**

**"Farewell Queen Serenity. Princess Rini, don't feel bad, my mom always knows when I am near too! See you at the ball!" Princess Amelia said with a joyful wink.**

CHAPTER TWO: THE BALL 

**"Mama? Why are you crying? Is it because I'm Sailor Mini Moon now?"**

**"Yes, my little princess, that is exactly why I am crying. You are too young to be given such a burden."**

**"But Mama, I love being a Scout, it is not a burden. Please stop crying; its time to go greet the guests."**

**"Rini, you do not understand what being a Scout is all about. It is a horrible burden once the Enemy appears. It is very dangerous and you are forced to grow up far too quickly. You might enjoy it now, but the time will come when you dread the next battle, when you shall wish you never received your powers. I have been there, all of us Scouts have. Now it is our children's turn to learn the true nature of being Sailor Scouts. I pray that all of you will be able to handle it, and that you will never get hurt. I could not bear to lose you, and none of the other queens would be able to bear losing their daughters either. I love you Rini, and I hope your training has prepared you for what is to come. Now lets go greet our guests."**

**"Yes Mama."**

**They entered the large ballroom, which was decorated with the colors of every Royal Family. Of course, everyone in the Royal Families was in attendance as well as many special guests.**

**"Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna, welcome back to Earth. I have missed all of you so much! Welcome Princesses, I am sure that Rini has missed all of you and would very much like to speak to you alone for a while. After all, all of you are now Sailor Scouts. Just come back soon so that I can introduce you to the guests."**

**"Yes Queen Serenity. We have missed Princess Rini as well. Um, when you present us, do you want us to be transformed my queen?"**

**"Yes Princess Rayona, I wish you to be transformed. And why don't all of you call me Aunt Serena like you used to? I so missed those days."**

**"We were young and did not realize your true status. That is why we called you that. However, we would like to return to calling you that. C'mon guys, lets go with Rini, c ya in a little while Aunt Serena!"**

**"Ami, can I ask you a question?"**

**"Of course Queen Serenity, you may ask anything you wish."**

**"First of all, stop with the formal title bit, I am still your friend, Serena. And second, what kind of Enemy are we talking about? Are the girls going to be in serious danger?"**

**"We cannot call you Serena now that you are queen, but we can drop the title, Serenity. And you must remember, we were often in serious danger. It is part of the job. Although I do wish we could have waited until they were older, especially Rini. This Enemy is very unusual. It appeared out of nowhere and seems to attack and retreat without notice. In addition, its attacks are very, well, sneaky. We have sent the Mini Scouts after them a few times, but the Enemy always disappears before they get there."**

**"Thank you Ami for being honest. And you are right, we were always in serious danger, and the girls will be too. Raye, have you been able to sense anything at all? Setsuna, your planet is at the edge, did your scanners ever pick up any evil going by?"**

**"No Serenity, neither of us have sensed anything. I have even resorted to using the Flame again, but it has not worked. This new Enemy is very good at hiding who and where they are. I just hope we'll be able to defeat them."**

**"Thank you Raye. I wonder what is taking the girls so long. Endymion, will you please go get them?"**

**"Yes sweetie. And don't worry, we will defeat this new Enemy."**

**"Thank you Endymion."**

**"Rini, which transformation are you up to?"**

**"Well, unfortunately Lemina, I cannot advance in transformations like you guys. In order to do that I need the Silver Imperium Crystal, and Mama uses that. Once she becomes Sailor Cosmos, and I become Sailor Moon, I will get the Crystal. Then I will be able to advance in transformations. But don't worry, my power still advances although my transformations don't. What level are you up to? I know you have been training longer than me, so you must be stronger."**

**"We have advanced to star power. However, we are not stronger than you are. We can never be stronger than you Rini because the Moon Scout is always stronger."**

**"Really Kalita? Mama never told me that."**

**"Your mother has not finished training you precious one. Everyone transform, Serenity is ready to introduce you."**

**"Yes Daddy!"**

**"MINI MOON PRISM POWER!"**

**"MINI MERCURY STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI MARS STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI JUPITER STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI VENUS STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI URANUS STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI PLUTO STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI SATURN STAR POWER!"**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our future – the Sailor Mini Scouts! One day they will receive the powers which the other queens, and I possess. Then they will become true Scouts. Here they are! May I present my own daughter, Princess Serenity, or as most of you know her – Rini, who has received her powers as Sailor Mini Moon. Next is Princess Amelia, who is Sailor Mini Mercury, Princess Rayona- Sailor Mini Mars, Princess Kalita- Sailor Mini Jupiter, and Princess Lemina- Sailor Mini Venus. These are the new Inner Mini Scouts, and they shall remain here under my training. The new Outer Mini Scouts are Princess Michelle- Sailor Mini Neptune, Princess Mesuna- Sailor Mini Pluto, Princess Hotara- Sailor Mini Saturn, and Princess Haruna- Sailor Mini Uranus.

**The outer Mini Scouts are slightly older than the inner ones, and have had their powers longer. So I give them a choice, stay and train with me, or travel elsewhere to train. The Queens will be returning here regularly to help with the training, but they cannot remain here because they must protect their own planets. These new Scouts, as well as us old ones, hold the destiny of the universe in their hands. Not to put any pressure on them because we will be by their sides helping them as much as we can. Now everyone, please enjoy the ball! And girls, you can detransform, you need your dresses to dance after all."**

**"That's right, party all you want. Little do you know what is to come. I shall conquer all of your puny planets, and I, not Serenity, shall rule supreme. Aw, the silly 'queen' does not even remember her brother. Don't worry sis, I'll remind you soon enough about your dear little brother who went missing long ago." A strange and evil laugh sounds as the vision of the party fades away from the crystal ball.**

CHAPTER THREE: RINI'S DREAM 

"I don't want to train anymore! I'm sick of training; I just want to hang out for awhile!"

**"I told you Rini that being a Scout would be hard, and not a lot of fun."**

**"But Mama, you didn't tell me that I would never have any time to have fun!"**

"I supposed you are right; I have been training you girls harder than your mothers and I trained. I just want you guys to be ready for your first battle. I had no idea what I was doing in my first battle, and I do not want any of you to have to feel the fear that I felt. You may have the next two days off."

**"Thank you Aunt Serena! We've all wanted to ask for some time off, but it looks like Rini was the only one who had the guts to ask."**

**Everyone except Queen Serenity and Princess Rini left the room for supper.   
The two looked at each other in their Sailor Scout uniforms, and started to laugh.**

**"Mama, I don't understand why you are being so tough on us. All of the other Mini Scouts say that Aunt Ami and all the other queens weren't this tough until you took over. I know that you want us to be prepared, but we do need time to have fun. Even when you were a young Scout, you had lots of time to have fun."**

**"You are right my precious. You see, I am scared that if I don't train you so much one of you will get hurt in battle, and I could only blame myself if that happened."**

**"Ok Mama, I understand now. But you still need to lighten up a little. Oh, and Mama, you never did tell me what happened to your Earth family."**

**"Well… Mom and Dad died in a siege by the Negaverse. They had found out that I was Sailor Moon and wanted to protect me. And they did. The blast that hit them was meant for me. My brother Sammy, well, he just couldn't deal with the pain and disappeared. I tried so hard to find him, but it was as if he just left the planet. No one has ever seen him since. I hope that one day he will return to me. Your Uncle Sammy might have been a brat sometimes, but I still loved him. I miss him and mom and dad so much."**

**"I think I understand now why you wanted to wait for me to become a Sailor Scout, Mama. It was to spare me that kind of pain wasn't it?"**

**"Yes little one, it was. But it does not matter now. You are a Scout, and we need your power to defeat the new Enemy."**

**"I love you Mama, please don't ever forget that."**

**"I love you too, Rini."**

**"Night everyone!"**

**"Night Princess Rini!"**

**"Its just Rini, Scouts!"**

**"Sorry, but its habit from the places where we have to formally address you."**

**Rini drifted of to sleep without knowing the horrors that waited her in her dreams. **

**DREAM**

**"Little princess, how are you tonight?"**

**"Helios! You have not come in a long time. I've missed you so much!"**

**"I've missed you too Rini. But I fear I must warn you of things to come."**

**"Helios, you aren't talking about the new Enemy are you?"**

**"Yes I am. Listen to me very carefully. The Enemy is a human that has been given powers by the Negaverse. He is from your mother's past, and she will have difficulty accepting who he is. You must warn her ahead of time that the Enemy is her brother Sammy. He blames her for their parents' death and thinks that she forgot all about him. The Negaverse has made him think that she did not care for him, and did not search for him although she did. He believes that he was meant to rule the Universe, and that Queen Serenity killed their parents. He thinks that she knew he would disappear after their parents were killed and that she used that knowledge as a way to steal the throne. You must warn your mother. I must go now, he comes to attack me because I have revealed his secrets. If I do not go, he will attack you too. I love you Rini, farewell!"**

**"Helios, NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

**"I have to go my love; it is the only way to protect you."**

**"Stay safe Helios, I love you."**

**"Farewell Princess."**

**"You shall not escape me! I will have revenge upon you Helios! Oh, and my _dear niece_, I will have my revenge upon your mother as well. I will cut you a deal, anyone that does not fight at her side, shall live, and be a part of my Royal Court. However, anyone who fights at her side, shall perish along with her!" **

**"NOO! Get away Helios! I can hold him off. MINI MOON PRISM POWER! You might be my Uncle Sammy, but I will not let you hurt Helios, or anyone else. You have been brainwashed by the Negaverse. Remember who you really are. Remember my mom as your sister. She loved you."**

**"No she did not! She only want to steal the throne from me!"**

"You were never in line for the throne. You did not even exist in the ancient Moon Kingdom. Remember the truth Uncle Sammy, and forget the lies that the Negaverse has placed in your mind!"

**"The Negaverse has not lied to me! _Ah_, I see. You are merely trying to distract me so that your _lover boy_ can get away. Fear not, I shall destroy him, but I think that I will start with you."**

**"Don't forget, you are in MY DREAM, and that gives me power over you! You cannot destroy me here in my dream, but I can defeat you! However, I do not want to kill you here; I want to try to bring you, the real you, back from the Negaverse. Therefore, my attacks shall be weaker than normal! ANGEL MOON LIGHT BLIND!"**

**"AHHH! I am leaving, but I will find your _precious_ Helios, and I will kill him. Farewell _Niece_!"**

**END DREAM**

**"Princess, wake up, wake up. It's just a bad dream."**

**"No, Princess Amelia, it was not just a bad dream. I felt evil and good energy coming from her. I think the Enemy was trying to get to her."**

**"You are half right Rayona. Please, someone get my mother. I must speak to her alone, except for Dad and Aunt Ami. It might be best if they were there too."**

**"Yes Rini, I shall go get all of them. Everyone else clear out of this room until you are asked to return."**

**"Of course Lemina, we weren't going to stay."**

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ATTACK 

**"Mama, are you ok?"**

**"Yes Rini, I'm fine. I am just still having a little trouble adjusting to the fact that my brother is the Enemy. What has the Negaverse put into his mind? I love him so much, and I do not want to hurt him, but I will probably have to. My highest priority is protecting everyone."**

**"Mom, I still sensed some good in him, like what you did for Fiore, Catz, Birdie, and the rest of them. Do you think there is a chance we might be able to get him back?"**

**"Yes, but he has to want to be good again. If he does not wish to be good, then it will not work. Have you heard from Helios, Rini?"**

**"No. I think Uncle Sammy might still be after him. I do not see why Helios doesn't just get out of dreams. He knows that if he is in his human form, we can protect him."**

**"He might be trying to protect you, and all of us. Helios is probably trying to give us more time to prepare for the Enemy. And please, do not call him Uncle Sammy. So long as he is evil, he is not truly your uncle. Your uncle was a good person, slightly annoying, but he would not hurt anyone."**

**"I understand Mama."**

"**Not her uncle, huh? Does she really think I will fall for all this talk about how I used to be good? I am still good; she is the evil one. Still…the Negaverse did kidnap me, and they are the ones the Serena has always fought against. Maybe there _is_ a connection…NO! I will not fall prey to her mind tricks. The Negaverse has helped me, and with them, I shall reclaim my throne!"**

Suddenly, Sammy appeared in the room where Queen Serenity and everyone else were discussing what to do.

**"Oh _sister_! Its time you learned the truth about you and me. It is _you_ that is evil, you stole my throne!"**

**"I did not steal your throne. I was Princess of the Moon long ago, and Endymion was the Prince of Earth. The Moon had always ruled the Universe, with a collection of Royal Families from each planet. I was the only heir to the throne. The Negaverse has tricked you brother! Please, come back to me, be the brother I remember and love! The Negaverse is evil, they always have been, and always will be, but you can still be saved. You can still become good again."**

**"I am the good one! You shall pay for your insults to the Negaverse and to me!"**

**"Everyone, transform now!"**

**"Right Queen Serenity! MERCURY COSMOS POWER!"**

**"MARS COSMOS POWER!"**

**"JUPITER COSMOS POWER!"**

**"VENUS COSMOS POWER!"**

**"NEPTUNE COSMOS POWER!"**

**"URNAUS COSMOS POWER!"**

**"PLUTO COSMOS POWER!"**

**"SATURN COSMOS POWER!"**

**"MINI MOON PRISM POWER!"**

**"MINI MERCURY STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI MARS STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI JUPITER STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI VENUS STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI URANUS STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI PLUTO STAR POWER!"**

**"MINI SATURN STAR POWER!"**

**"MOON ANGEL POWER!"**

**"Do you really think that you can stop me? Those puny Mini Scouts are not even worth dealing with. Except for my niece, I already know that she is strong."**

**"We are all strong _UNCLE_ SAMMY. We want you to become good again, but if that is not possible, we will destroy you."**

**"Whatever! Take that my _precious niece_!"**

**A large ball of dark energy was headed straight for Sailor Mini Moon, and there was no one close enough to protect her from it!**

**"Mini Moon! Get out of the way!"**

**"No, I'm gonna send it back to him! ANGEL MOON LIGHT DEFLECT!"**

**"AHH! I did not know that your attack could do that! But don't worry, I will get you back for that!"**

**"THAT IS IT! THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIGHTING!"**

**"But Mama, we have to protect everyone!"**

**"I know. But I think I have a better way."**

**"Don't use the Crystal! You know it is too powerful!"**

**"Don't worry, I'll have the power of all the Sailor Scouts and all of the Sailor Mini Scouts flowing through me. It should be enough. Silver Imperium Crystal show him the Moon Kingdom. Show him that what we say is true. Show him to protect us, in the name of the moon!"**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Princess Serenity, it is time to go."**

**"No, I do not want to leave you Endymion!"**

**"You shouldn't have come at all. You know communication is forbidden."**

**"But I love you!"**

**"I know, and I love you." ….**

**"Daughter listen to me. I know your heart is broken because of Endymion's death, but you must not worry. The Negaverse will not get away with this. I am sending you all into the future, one day you shall rule the Universe with Endymion at your side! Remember that I love you Serenity!"**

**"I love you too Mama. Can't you come with us?"**

**"No, once I use the Crystal, I will have no more energy left. I will die, but in a way, I will live on. Once you are reborn, and you remember your past here, I shall live on in your memories. Good bye my princess!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"I do not believe you!"**

**"Then I must show you how Mom and Dad died. The Negaverse made you think that I killed them, but I did not!"**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Sailor Moon, you are finished!"**

**"Sailor Moon move! Get out of the way of the energy!"**

**"Just like you guys, I can't move!"**

**"We'll protect you honey! We love you Serena!"**

**"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here! No move! I can take the blast, but you cannot! It'll kill you!"**

**"As long as you are safe, we don't care."**

**"NOOO! YOU VILE MONSTER, YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY PARENTS!"**

**"How can you be moving?"**

**"MOON ANGEL ATTACK!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Oh, Serena, what have I done? I let the Negaverse control me. I believed everything they said without thinking. I am so sorry."**

**"Mama, heal him. Make him good again!"**

**"Of course! MOON CRYSTAL HEALING POWER!"**

**"Thank you Serena. I love you…"**

**"What happened to him Mama?"**

**"He just fell asleep. He was completely wiped out. Effects of the Negaverse, no doubt."**

**"Princess Rini."**

**"Helios! You are ok!" Rini ran and hugged him.**

**"Of course, did you think a rookie like that could catch me in dreams! If I had been human form though, he would have killed me."**

**"I love you Helios!"**

**"I love you too, my Princess."**

**"AWWW!"**

**Both Rini's and Helios's cheeks turned bright red. Sammy became honorary prince of Earth. Helios stayed with Rini for the rest of their lives, and everyone was happy again.**


End file.
